1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dies for shaping and sizing continuous lengths of filament reinforced, synthetic polymeric resins.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Methods and apparatus for impregnating continuous lengths of textile filaments or fibers such as continuous lengths of glass filament yarns are well known and produce, for example, yarns and tapes of glass filament reinforced plastics. Representative of the methods and apparatus are those described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,694,131 and 4,312,917.
In the prior art apparatus, there is generally a component which finally shapes (forms) and/or sizes the resin impregnated continuous length. This die component is selected to provide a single diameter size and/or shape to the resin impregnated length. The size and/or shape is fixed and if the desired size and/or shape of the final article is to be changed, it is necessary to interrupt the production line and change the die component to a more appropriate one. Shut-downs, clean-ups and die changes are economically undesirable.
The die of the present invention is adjustable on-line, without interruption of production to change the die size (orifice) and thereby to some degree the shape of the product yarn or tape. Adjustment can be made to vary the resin content or resin/reinforement ratio of the product without interruption of the production line. This is an economic advantage.